


John Legend Strikes Again!

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: John Legend, M/M, Romance, ironing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironing can be a dangerous job but someone's gotta do it.    Jack supervises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Legend Strikes Again!

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

 

Jack watched Ianto as he absently sang to the song on the radio. He was ironing one of Jack’s shirts and the iron slid over the back of the cotton as Ianto watched its motion.

 

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 

Jack would agree with that. The small bead of sweat on Ianto’s top lip was definitely driving him out of his mind!

 

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

The iron had a sleeve now. As it was caressed by the iron Ianto adjusted his stance to angle the tip of the iron and Jack watched his hips move to the music.

 

Jack pushed off from his desk and stalked across the office. Ianto looked up in surprise as Jack’s mouth sought his and he fumbled for the iron rack as Jack plundered his mouth.

 

“I’ll give you everything Ianto, take it all” Jack whispered as he pulled him to the floor and Ianto groaned with delight. John Legend strikes again!


End file.
